NIAID is developing collaborations with Ministries of Health (MOH) and other funding agencies in various countries to conduct high quality clinical research in tuberculosis (TB). With the second largest TB epidemic in the world and the largest number of patients with multi-drug resistant TB, China is a major priority. NIAID is establishing a collaboration/partnership with the investigators currently funded by the Chinese MOH to build a sustainable Chinese research network/consortium that would conduct multicenter clinical TB studies.